3 Lemons 'Till
by Sa'ash
Summary: With the countdown to The Winter Festival reaching it's end, Liono and Tygra find themselves in the mood again *wink wink*
1. 3 Days

All Fun and Games

With the year nearly done, but our time just begun, I thought it best for a little rhyming sort of fun. I Digress, I wanted to have at least one holiday story before this year is over, so with that I leave you all with a promise: That a certain little lion shall find himself bent and screwed most heavily by the time I've finished recalling this most erotic engagement that these two have been in. And with that my friends, I bid you adieu, to enjoy this holiday special. Maestro, if you'd please begin.

* * *

There were choirs on every street corner, and even a small orchestra playing in the park. Music filled the air, brightening the homes of Thundarians both in the middle and on the outskirts of the city. In particular, there was one home that had opened most of the windows on this particularly chilly night to allow as much of the sweet sound in as possible. It was no other place than the Palace itself. But music wasn't the only thing that could be heard through the window. Perhaps if you were sitting on the windowsill of a room four stories up, you'd hear a particularly smooth voice coming from a dark furred cat lying next to his mate on their bed, running their hand down their neck and chest as one might fondle a treasure.

"You know what comes in three days don't you my love?" he cooed, leaning down to run kisses across the tender flesh.

"How could I forget, we've had the palace decorated for months, and spent an entire weekend…*gasp*… decorating the tree in the square." Came the reply, followed by a serious of light moans as the hands mapping out his body gripped him in a special place, and kneaded the flaccid organ until it throbbed wantonly in that warm palm.

Tygra was definitely feeling some holiday cheer tonight. The kittens were safely tucked into bed, so they had all night to themselves. And neither were being shy on telling the other how they wanted it to go. Tygra sat up, bringing the smaller male up with him, shifting him into his lap and snagging his lips into a kiss. Liono's hair had gotten long, and fluttered sexily in the breeze that blew in through the window, giving Liono that extra 'oomf' that set his mate over the edge. Tygra couldn't contain himself, having to abstain from touching his mate like this took its toll, it wounded him when he couldn't show his mate just how much he loved him. Tonight he could though, tonight he had played his cards right, and gotten Liono into the mood; truthfully though, it didn't take nearly as much effort as he thought. They were both holding it in for so long, that the lightest touch sparked fire between them, and led to this moment between them now. Liono pushed his lips back, almost forcing Tygra's tongue into his mouth so it could dominate him. The Tiger knew his mate was holding himself back, trying to make this as romantic as possible, but his constant grinding against his abs gave his intentions away. It pushed all the right buttons though, Tygra ground back and forced them back to lying on the bed, Tygra running his hands over Liono's back as he drove their hips together, the heads of their cocks already dripping all over each other and getting them slippery. Tygra indulged himself and grabbed the pulsing meats of his mate and himself, pumping them together as he deepened his kiss, using his free hand to hold his mate to keep him from writhing too much as pleasure wracked through him. Liono broke the kiss with a powerful moan as his lover flicked his thumb over the heads of their erections, forcing the Lion to arch his back and ride out the waves of bliss his dick was feeling. Tygra took this opportunity to move his focus lower on that soft, hot body, until his lips were wrapped around one of his sensitive nubs. He tested it with a suck, and it perked up. Tygra sucked it harder, like a baby, trying to draw every flavor from the nipple that he could as he tweaked the other between his thumb and forefinger. His tongue flicked it, and he rolled it with his teeth, doing everything he knew how to to rip every last moan from his lover. It worked, Liono was overtaken by gasps and sighs, gripping Tygra's hair as he futilely tried to ground himself. The Tiger had learned by now just what his mate loved, what drove him crazy, and what brought him to the edge. He knew his nipples were the most sensitive parts of Liono's body, so targeting them first was a no-brainer. He took personal delight in playing with them, he looked forward to it even. But when he knew it was time to move on, his second favorite place was the naval, and moving his hands under the small of Liono's back to make him arch, he planted kisses all down his chest and when he finally got the belly button, he gave it a quick lick, and when he heard the first gasp from that motion, he started licking it continuously, reveling in how his mate tasted; it was like his entire body was a piece of candy made just for him.

Speaking of candy, Tygra decided it was time to move his attention even lower. There was a certain part of his mate that had been poking him angrily, it wanted Tygra's attention, and now the Tiger would give it all the attention it needed. Liono had started drooling slightly, overrun by pleasure and unable to compose himself, both nipples on fire and his belly warm and wet from being thoroughly licked. As if he could feel no better, Tygra scooted lower, keeping his mate's back arched, he looked at Liono's arousal with a devilish smile. His lips touched the head, and he blew on it lightly. Liono yelled in frustration as the breath stimulated him, and Tygra saw him get harder, the throbbing pink organ shaking desperately. Tygra knew it couldn't wait much longer, so he spread his lips and let the head pop in, licking the pre off first before he lowered his head and let the rest of it slide in. With his cock now engulfed inside his lover's tight, warm, wet mouth, Liono could only started thrusting involuntarily, wanting to feel more of his mate's mouth around his dick, wanting to shoot his load so badly. Tygra, however, had no intention of letting him get off that fast. He gave the meat only a few light sucks, bobbed up and down on it a few times, then let it slide out with the head popping out. He knew it was his turn to feel good, but nonetheless he kept his mate occupied by pumping his rod for him while he changed their position.

Liono was on his knees, leaning against the headboard when he felt the swollen head of Tygra's dick grind against his hole. He didn't need preparation tonight, he just wanted Tygra to shove that monster inside and fuck him. He'd never wanted this so badly, and grew frustrated when his mate just kept grinding. He grunted and pushed his hips back, and all that got him was a firm slap on the ass.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, naughty boys get spanked." Even the pain felt good, and subconsciously Liono kept doing it, each time receiving a firm smack on each cheek; exactly what he wanted.

"You want to be a bad boy tonight hmm, well I can help you with that. Bad little boys who can't wait to ride a fat cock need to be spanked." Tygra told him sexily.

"Yea, spank my ass hard, give it to me!" Liono yelled as Tygra slapped each cheek hard.

His ass was spanked raw and pink by the time Tygra decided to move on. He lined himself up, and grabbed Liono's thighs; with one hard thrust he pushed himself in to the balls, letting them slap against his mates as a stream of pre was forced from his cock by the tightness of his lover's ass. Tygra needed a few seconds to regain himself, but got into a rhythm in no time, pulling all the way out to the head, then slamming home. Each thrust hit Liono squarely on the prostate, Tygra never had to waste time finding it anymore, he knew his lover inside and out.

"You like riding my cock don't you, you love being bred nice and deep like this huh?"

"YES! *gasp* yes I love it when you fill me up with your seed, *moan* I love it when you fuck me, faster…. Ah!... har..harder! I need more, I need more of your huge cock now!

Tygra loved it when Liono talked like this, and It felt good to be back inside this hot hole, but Tygra knew he wouldn't last long, and needed to do something else to make this moment as special as possible. Coming up short, he just brought Liono up so they were touching chest to back, and Tygra ran his hands over his mate's nipples, tweaking them and tugging them while he laid a barrage of kisses along Liono's back.

"Your nipples are so fun to play with," Tygra sighed, making his thrusts even harder. This ripped even more noise from Liono's throat, and forced him to make a cursory attempt to masturbate himself while he was being thoroughly bred by this well-endowed stud. Tygra could feel his balls tightening up slowly, with the moans from his mate, the tightness on his cock, and how turned on playing with Liono's nipples made him, he was going to unload any second.

"That's it, get ready to carry more kittens, I'm gonna give you a full litter."

"Ah, give it to me, I need your cum inside me, now!"

That had done it, he managed to bent his mate forward just in time to get a few quick, hard thrusts in before he brought Liono close and held him there while a moan of his own escaped his throat as orgasm pulsed through his cock and coated his lover's insides with his thick cream. He shot more than usual tonight, the sheer volume of the load proving too much for his mate's ass and squeezing out around his cock to run down Liono's balls. Drained, both of them collapsed onto the bed, Tygra too tired to try pulling out and Liono too tired to care. They both had enough time to give each other a smile and embrace for one final kiss before they finally passed out, the mixture of sweet passion, ground-shattering orgasm, and the release of about a week of sexual tension left them in such a peaceful state that neither of them would wake up until the next morning.


	2. 2 Days

Morning came quickly, and Liono awoke alone. Curious, he sat up, only to see their door was open and he had no covers over him. Worried someone might walk in, he pulled the sheet over him and walked to the door to close it. Before it shut though, Tygra caught it and came in, wearing nothing but some camo briefs, a sight that made his mate arch his brow both out of disbelief and amusement.

"You left our room like that?" Liono asked him, hoping no one saw him.

"Yea, I needed to go to the bathroom, something wrong?"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Of course, there's like twelve guards stationed between here and the bathroom…"

"Did they say anything?!"

"They stared at me, but do you expect them to say anything any other time?"

"They were staring!?" Liono yelled as a warm blush encompassed his face.

"I hint a tone of jealousy, that's not like you."

"And walking around the palace wearing those isn't like you!"

"I felt like a change, why are you so angry?"

"Because you're only MY eye candy, I don't want other people going around fantasizing about that!" Liono gestured to Tygra's plump bulge.

"So I take it you wouldn't join me?"

"For what, strutting around the kingdom like that?"

"Well I wasn't planning on walking around in the streets, but I was going to just go get breakfast and then come back here to spend this beautiful Sunday with you, perhaps we'd have a little fun then go to the park with the kittens, or something along those lines." Liono put his head in his hands and started pacing, telling Tygra to put some clothes on before they do anything else. With a devilish smile, Tygra came up behind his mate and encircled him in his arms.

"Liono I got you some too you know, I was really hoping you'd say yes, I think they'd look sexy on you."

"No, Tygra, you know how self-conscious I am about leaving the room naked."

"You won't be naked; you have such a beautiful body, why not show It off, for me?" Liono actually stopped to turn his head and consider Tygra for a moment, he was close.

"I don't know Tygra, everyone will be looking."

"Of course they would, they look at you now every time you pass, you'll just be wearing something different this time."

"I really don't want to."

"Not even for me, it'd make me really happy if you'd do this with me, it's our palace, we can just relax every now and then can't we?"

Sighing, Liono turned himself back around to look at his mate, taking in a most pleasant visual. It wasn't that he was scared of what people would think, he was just scared he'd get hard, he had an underwear fetish and seeing Tygra wearing these exceptionally tight briefs was doing nothing for him. He'd dare not even lower the sheet for a moment, he was already working toward full arousal and that was just from having Tygra's bulge touching him. He did have a point though, perhaps this might help him build some stamina. He nodded to his mate and went to sit on the edge of the bed, but what Tygra brought him was nothing like what he expected.

"Tygra…what the hell is all of this?" the larger cat set a bag down in front of him, and rummaging through it Liono found it was a set of harnesses adorned with bells, a collar, stockings, a thong and a cock ring. Shooting Tygra a look, Liono told him that there was no way he was wearing any of this, this wasn't what he agreed to. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears, Tygra already knew what Liono's answer would be, but he since it was Sunday, he'd have his Liono time whether the smaller male wanted it or not. Maids were attending to their kittens for this morning, and he'd already told the guards they weren't to be disturbed; his morning excursion was far more than just a bathroom run, but Liono didn't have to know that. With a lustful grin, Tygra moved closer, and only when it was too late did he see the flash of understanding in Liono's eyes. He lunged, pouncing on top of his mate and pinning his arms above his head, reaching for the bag so he could dump the contents onto the bed. In truth, Liono had only dug out what was on top, there was far more to this holiday costume than the harnesses and clothing. There were wrist and ankle cuffs that Tygra promptly fit over his mate's respective appendages, clipping them together to assure he couldn't move them. With that done, he figured he could have a little fun while he got his lover ready for play-time. As the harnesses went on, Tygra made sure to tweak and lick those soft pink nubs as often as he could, such that a five minute task turned into a twenty-five minute one. With ease he fitted the arm and leg bands around Liono's biceps and thighs, tapping them a few times to make the bells jingle.

Satisfied so far, he slipped the cock ring over Liono's raging erection; he could talk big, but Tygra knew that kinky roleplay turned him on, and what was kinkier than being a sexy reindeer for the holiday? Smiling at that thought, Tygra then realized he had messed up. The stockings couldn't go over the cuffs, so he had to undo them quickly and slip the smooth satin over the soft legs before Liono got out of hand. The resistance was playfully weak, but it was enough that Tygra told him he'd be getting a serious spanking for being such a naughty boy. Finally warming up, Liono shot him a smile and told him he'd been a good boy all year long. Tygra couldn't help but laugh as he snaked the last stocking up Liono's leg and then followed with the matching thong. When he had the cuffs back in place he stood back to admire his work. Clad in red velvet harnesses and red satin lingerie, his mate was ready.

First things first though, he owed the boy one good spanking, and deliver it he shall. Propping Liono in the proper position on his lap, Tygra took his time massaging each cheek of that firm yet plush ass before he thoroughly worked that ass over. He took ten whole minutes, but when he was done each cheek was glowing as red as the gear. Growing hard from all the foreplay, Tygra decided it was time to speed things up. They wouldn't have time to do this tomorrow, they had to address the public, and prepare for the winter festival feast along with the gift exchange and then they had their own preparations to make, the kittens were due for a check-up before the festivities began and then there was caroling, they were booked solid for the next two days. So, that being known, they'd just have to fuck as many times as possible today.

Pushing Liono down on the bed, Tygra got up behind him, pulling his cock through the fly of his briefs and pulling aside his mate's thong. He took only a minute to line up his shot before pushing in, glad Liono was still wet from last night. He pounded Liono rough and hard, pumping his rod deeper and deeper into Liono's tight warmth. Liono was squeezing around him, limiting how fast he could go, but making each thrust feel like it'd be the one to push him over the edge. They switched positions; Tygra gripped Liono's as he fucked him doggystyle, making the bells jingle on every push. He didn't last as long as last night, but came just as much, pulling out mid-orgasm to shoot the rest of his load on his mate's back and let the last few streams run down the cheeks of his ass. Rubbing his cock between Liono's cheeks to wipe the cum off, he tucked himself away and reached for the bag again, this time pulling out what looked like a candy cane. Pushing it into Liono's recently used ass, it was anything but a tasty peppermint delight. Tygra flipped his mate yet again so he was laying on his back, still bound, and still hard. Tygra snickered a little bit and ran his nail along the bulging satin, ripping hisses of pleasure from Liono's throat. He'd keep him like this for today, that'll make tonight's orgasm that much more powerful.

Tygra got up and walked over to the door, telling a disappointed Liono he'd bring him breakfast in a few minutes, and then they'd pick up from there. He could hear Liono yelling to untie him as he shut the door, and even as he walked down the hall. His thoughts were focused on what he'd do next to that cute little Lion, each one exciting him more than the last.


	3. 1 Day

I know the last two chapters weren't anything to write home about, so i thought I'd make this one a little more funny and real, or as real as I could make it. Xmas is tomorrow for America so I thought I'd make a short 3 part story to get everyone excited [or more excited if it's possible] for Xmas. I hope everyone enjoys their respective holidays, and may it be filled with the happiness that comes from being with family, pets, and other loved ones who helped you make it through the other 364 days. Happy holidays to all of my readers, be on the lookout for more updates coming up toward the end of this year and the beginning of 2013!

**Well, I thought I had already posted this chapter, but after receiving lots of messages for "more" I realized that It didn't post when I thought it did. So here it is, sorry about the flub! everything above this is extremely belated, but it stands!  
**

* * *

The door to the royal couple's room slammed loudly as the dark and light furred males dragged their feet across the carpet and fell onto the bed, groaning as soreness pulsed throughout their entire beings. Liono was feeling the most pain, he and his mate might not have made it to the park yesterday, but Tygra exhausted him in more erotic ways. At least they had fun, the kittens seemed to enjoy it and so did everyone else, so what was a little physical pain compared to the wide-spread heartbreak that was sure to result from them not attending today's festivities. Having a realization, Liono groaned again, for today was just preparation for tomorrow's real festival. He'd have to drag himself out of bed and do this all over again, just the thought made his body scream in refusal.

"Typha inf ot fur fat ey wuna do des tomfofo" Liono tried to say, his voice muffled by the pillow he had fell on.

"Come again?"

"I said, I'm not sure I want to do this tomorrow." Liono corrected, his head turned to the side to stare into his mates tired eyes.

*sigh* "me neither, but we have to, it's our obligation to oversee and direct the festival's activities."

"I know it is, but can't we promote someone else to do it while we just watch?"

"Now you know we can't do that, just think of all the children who're anticipating running the sack race against you, or the three-legged race. A whole part of this festival comes from us just being there and being involved in it, I can't skip out on it, as much as I wish I could just rest too."

"You're right, what are we going to do, we surely can't win anything tomorrow like this, I can only imagine the bruises I'm going to have tomorrow."

"Why do we have to win, why can't we just enjoy this time of year as best we can, giving it a try is good enough for me."

"Why is it you always know the perfect thing to say?"

"Came with the marriage I guess, heh." Both of their faces drew smiles as the regarded each other. It was true, Liono thought, they really didn't have to win to enjoy the day. It only comes once a year, and truth be told, he was already looking forward to spending his first winter festival with his new family, the excitement was chewing away at him even now; he was just too worn out to show it.

"I hope you like what I got you Tygra" Liono said; he had spent nearly a week scouring the city for the perfect gift for his mate, and finally found something that would do. He had a portrait commissioned to be painted tomorrow evening; for all of them. Liono thought it would be perfect for his mate, so that he could see his family even if they weren't around. Secretly it was also a present to himself, he'd wanted a picture of all of them for so long; he hoped he wasn't being selfish.

"Liono, I'll be happy with whatever you got me regardless of what it is. I know it'll be what I've always wanted." Liono thought often of how lucky he was to have received such a wonderful lover, especially at times like this he still couldn't believe that he's spent his entire life so far, and will spend the rest of it, with the most caring person in the World. The warm flood of love flowed through his veins and lightened his pains, and for the first time today, he felt perfectly peaceful; he hoped it'd last through tomorrow. So good was he feeling in fact, that he asked Tygra if he was feeling up to a quickie, to get them ready for bed. The smile he noted on his mate's face told him that he game, and so they both started the slow process of stripping in front of each other; mostly because moving brought the soreness back, but also to turn their partner on that much more.

Liono finished first and laid down on his stomach while he waited for Tygra to finish wrestling with his pants and join him. He felt that warm body he fell in love with press against his own as he felt a particular hardness slide between the cheeks of his ass. Tygra thrust once, then twice, then stopped. Curious, Liono tried turning his head, only to see Tygra had his eyes closed, lying on top of him. That bastard had the nerve to fall asleep on him before he could even get it in. He was a bit peeved to be honest, after last night's bondage, and today's constant walking, Liono was ready for a little normal, romantic sex, and what does Tygra do, he falls asleep!

"Tygra," Liono called, struggling to throw the larger male off. "Tygra I swear if you don't wake up and fuck me right now you won't get any sex for a week!" he threatened, but Tygra did not budge. He waited a few minutes, trying to slide out from underneath him, to no avail.

"TYGRA!" Liono yelled angrily, he would not be denied this after the day he's had. "Tygra wake your ass up right now!" but Tygra still did not stir. Finally taking a deep breath, Liono rolled and successfully threw the darker male off of him. With a furious look in his eyes, he straddled Tygra's waist and grabbed his cock in a crushing grip. If he wouldn't wake up fine, he'd just have to do this by himself.

He dared not give him a blowjob first, he was afraid he'd bite Tygra's dick off from anger. He decided just to grit his teeth and do it dry again. Lowering himself, holding Tygra's meat steady so he could impale himself on it, Liono closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the pressure of the head press against his hole, and slide in. He hissed as it burned it's way inside, but he forced himself through it, it would all be worth it, he kept telling himself. When he finally had it all the way in, he flexed his ass a few times to try and adjust himself, causing Tygra to moan in his sleep. His eye twitching a little, Liono had a right mind to do something devilish, like bite one of his nipples of squeeze his balls, but he was too kind a person to go through with it. He just sighed and started bouncing himself, feeling the pain start going away slowly with each thrust. He'd get Tygra back for this later, who falls asleep during sex; a jerk that's who, he'd have blue balls for a week for this.

Feeling Tygra harden further after several minutes of this one-sided sex, Liono started to masturbate himself, one hand grabbing himself by the base of his rod while the other played with the head. He was moaning loudly, having arched his back so each time he dropped down on Tygra's leaking cock, it slammed right onto his sweet spot. He was enjoying himself when felt the hot wetness flood into his ass. Pushing the meat all the way in and clamping down, he reached orgasm right after Tygra starting shooting his thick cream all over his prostate. Sitting there for a minute, Liono lifted himself slowly to let his mate's dick pop out with a schlick, and flop down to rest on Tygra's leg. Giving his mate one last disappointed look, regarding the content smile on his face, he found it hard to stay mad, he got what he wanted at least. Next time he'd make Tygra work for it.

He fell onto his pillow and cuddled up next to Tygra, who subconsciously wrapped an arm around the huddled form. Liono couldn't help but smile a little bit, it seemed pure love was just an instinct, now if only he could get their physical love to that point.

As Liono drifted off, he realized that there was a delicate shower of white falling, and watched the gentle sparkling snow before sleep overcame him, and visions of presents and family filled his head. He was so excited for tomorrow, he wondered what he got.


End file.
